Kemping Dahsyat ala Akashi
by atsuki aichann
Summary: langsung capcus aja biar greget XD
1. Prolog

**Tittle : 'Kemping Dahsyat ala Akashi'**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik author somplak ini -.-**

**WARNING : HUMOR FAIL, GAJE, BEBERAPA OOC**

* * *

silahkan liat previewnya~

"Khu...khu...khu... kita akan bermalam di sini" tawa setan Akashi terdengar

Kuroko tetep mempertahankan poker facenya walaupun keringat dingin terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Kagami sudah membawa beraneka ragam kitab. Kise sudah berlinang air mata meratapi nasibnya Aomine yang ngesot ingin pergi di tahan oleh Midorima yang pasang tampang sok cool padahal celananya udah basah. hanya Murasakibara yang terlihat tenang dengan pocky-nya dan berkata

"Ayo masuk, aku sudah lelah"

~~OO~~

"ne Akashi-kun, apa ada orang lain selain kita di sini?"

"Tidak, ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Tadi aku melihat ada seseorang memasuki toilet saat kita semua sedang berkumpul"

HENING~

* * *

**bagaimana? tertarik? harus dong~ *plak**

**ah, author sangat bahagia jika ada yang membaca preview ff abal ini *bow**

**mind to review? *Aka: emang ada yang baca?* *JLEB!***


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Kemping Dahsyat ala Akashi**

**Warning : Humor fail, gaje, typo(s), dan beberapa OOC -_-**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik author somplak ini~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"APA KAU TIDAK TAHU SEKARANG MASIH JAM 5 PAGI?!" teriak Kagami dan Aomine bersamaan. Kuroko yang lagi bersungkem ria pada Akashi langsung jumpalitan karena kaget

"Kalian tidak sayang pada bibir sendiri ternyata" ucap Akashi sambil mengasah gunting keramat pemberian eyang subur (?)

"Tenang Markonah" ucap Kise dengan wajah di taburi efek bunga bunga

"Are? Kenapa Kise-chin memanggil tetanggaku?" tanya Murasakibara yang membuat Kise sweatdrop

"Murasakibaracchi ga punya selera humor ssu!" ucap Kise dan menjulurkan lidahnya

"Kise, sebenarnya aku juga tidak menganggapmu lucu" ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"Tenang tenang" ucap Akashi layaknya mendiamkan anak TK yang sedang antri sembako #loh?. "Aku akan mengadakan kemping besok. Jam 7 malem kalian sudah harus ada di rumah pak Suparjo!" lanjut Akashi dan berlalu meninggalkan anak-anaknya (?) yang masih cengo

"Suparjo sape dah?" tanya Aomine dengan tampang bego *dilempar granat*

"Tukang bakso langganan Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko

"Gue jadi laper kan gegara elu" ucap Kagami

"Oha-asa memang tidak pernah salah. Lucky item Leo hari ini adalah... pangsit" ucap Midorima dan mengeluarkan pangsit instan

.

**.**

**Minggu, 06.58 pm rumah pak Suparjo**

.

.

"Akashicchi telat ssu" ucap Kise dan bersiap pesta kemerdekaan

"Aku tidak telat, lihat jam-mu baik baik Ryouta" ucap Akashi

"Apa Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun akan baik baik saja?" tanya Kuroko

"Tenang saja, mereka hanya akan mendapat hadiah khusus dari Akachin" jawab Murasakibara sambil makan poki dengan damai

**.**

**CEKRIS... CEKRIS...**

.

"Daiki dan Taiga, kalian telat. Sepertinya guntingku memiliki pekerjaan tambahan" ucap Akashi

"Dasar Ahomine sialan! Kenapa kau tadi mengajakku one-on-one?!" seru Kagami dan langsung mencium telapak kaki Akashi (?)

"Bakagami! Kau juga menerima tantanganku!" balas Aomine sambil pasang muka melas dengan backsound gugur bunga

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat" ucap Kuroko yang diiringi tairan hula hula oleh Aomine dan Kagami

~~OO~~

"Ja-jadi kita akan tidur di sini?" tanya Kise yang gemetaran

"Siswanto banget ya" ucap Murasakibara

"Yang benar sesuatu, Murasakibara-kun" sahut Kuroko

"Ha ha, kau bercanda kan Akashi?" tanya Kagami sambil menoleh ke arah Akashi dengan gerakan patah patah

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda Taiga" ucap Akashi

Kise udah nangis meratapi nasib. Kuroko dengan segenap harga diri mempertahankan poker facenya walaupun keringat dingin keliatan banget di wajahnya. Kagami membaca beberapa kitab pelindung diri. Aomine yang ngesot pengen kabur segera di tarik oleh Midorima yang pasang tampang sok cool padahal celananya udah basah. Hanya Murasakibara yang sanggup berdiri tegak dengan pocky yang masih setia di mulutnya. Yah, jangan tanya kenapa cowok cowok tampan ini ketakutan (minus Murasakibara dan Akashi). Di depan mereka sudah ada pintu surga sekaligus pintu pencabut nyawa yang menunggu dengan manis.

"Mari kita masuk. Tapi sebelumnya kalian memerlukan 'surat ijin'" ucap Akashi dan mengeluarkan guntingnya. Membuat sebuah goresan indah di tangan masing masing

"Kenapa kecil sekali?" ucap Kise dan mengambil gunting Akashi. Melukiskan goresan yang lebih besar, pada tangannya dan yang lain

Darah mulai mengalir. Rasa sakit telah berkurang bersamaan dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis. Keesokan harinya, terpampang berita menggemparkan di halaman depan koran hari itu. 7 orang pemuda ditemukan tewas tanpa di ketahui alasan yang jelas

.

.

Oke, ini salah. Mari ke cerita sebenarnya *author ditimpuk*

.

.

"Ayo masuk, aku sudah lelah" ucap Murasakibara memecah keheningan yang ada

Akashi membuka pintu bertuliskan 'WC UMUM' *eh 'KAMAR MAYAT' di hadapannya. Backsound suara gagak terdengar di telinga masing masing. Kuroko menjadi orang pertama yang dapat arisan *plak* yang memasuki kamar mayat tersebut. Diikuti oleh Murasakibara, Kise, Ka—

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Kise kaya perempuan yang digodain abang abang (?). Kagami yang hendak memasuki kamar mayat itu segera salto kebelakang karena teriakan yang membuat jantung hampir copot. Kuroko yang udah di dalam secara refleks langsung gelundungan keluar *plak*

"Oi Kise, janga teriak sembarangan gitu dong!" ucap Kagami yang lagi tarik napas ala pelari marathon

"Ka-Kagamicchi" Kise dan langsung ngesot ke kaki Kagami

"Ada apa Ryouta?" tanya Akashi

"A-ada mayat..." ucap Kise gemetaran. Aomine dengan senang hati memberi hadiah jitakan gratis pada Kise

"Tentu saja ada bodoh! Ini kan kamar mayat" ucap Aomine kesal

"Kise-kun, tolong jangan ribut. Nanti mereka akan bangun" ucap Kuroko dan menunjuk para mayat yang lagi baris berbaris (?)

"MEREKA TIDAK AKAN BANGUN!" Kise, Midorima, Kagami, dan Aomine tiba tiba paduan suara di telinga Kuroko

"Benarkah?" ucap Akashi tiba-tiba

"TENTU SAJA!" tim paduan suara itu beralih ke telinga Akashi

Midorima tiba-tiba memasuki kamar mayat itu dan menaruh tasnya dengan cepat. Diambilnya sebuah buku dan membacanya di pojok ruangan. Kise, Kagami, dan Aomine menatap kagum pada temannya yang sudah merelakan jiwanya (?). Akhirnya mereka memasuki kamar mayat itu untuk mengikuti jejak alm. Midorima *author dibakar*

"Ano Midorima-kun, bukumu terbalik" ucap Kuroko yang tiba tiba sudah berada di samping Midorima

"U-urusai" ucap Midorima dan segera membenarkan bukunya

"Ah aku lelah" ucap Kagami dan berbaring di salah satu ranjang yang kosong

"Bereskan kembali, Taiga" ucap Akashi melihat Kagami membuat ranjang rumah sakit berantakan

"Tentu—HUWA!" Kagami teriak secara gak woles

"Doushitte Kaga-chin?" tanya Murasakibara turut berduka cita *eh

"M-m-m-ma—"

"Makan? Kau ingin makan? Dasar Bakagami, pikiranmu hanya makan saja" ucap Aomine sambil tertawa mengejek

"Ahomine! Yang kumaksud itu mayat yang disampingku menatapku tadi!" ucap Kagami kesal. selamat Kagami, anda berhasil bicara dengan lancar dan jelas *tepuk tangan*

"Heh? Kagamicchi bilang apa?" tanya Kise yang tambah gemetaran

"Khu... khu... khu... sudah dimulai ternyata" tawa setan Akashi terdengar

Buku yang dipegang Midorima semakin nempel ke wajahnya, tanda kalau dia semakin takut dan bener bener ga baca -_-. Kise udah pengen jejeritan, tapi terlanjur disumpel bola basket sama Kuroko. Aomine udah pucat banget, ngalahin mayat mayat yang ada di sana :v

"Aka-chin sedang merencanakan apa?" tanya Murasakibara, mewakili teman-temannya yang udah megap megap mau pingsan

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku harap kalian berhati-hati. Kudengar semua mayat di sini mati dengan cara yang tragis" ucap Akashi sambil memegang senter di bawah wajahnya

"A-Akashi, kau ingin kubunuh rupanya" ucap Aomine yang gemetaran heboh

"Hm? Tapi aku akan membunuhmu duluan Daiki" ucap Akashi dan tersenyum MANIS

Aomine segera di bekap oleh Kuroko untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya yang udah sekarat di tangan Akashi. Terdengar kata 'woi gue laper' memecah ketegangan yang dibuat oleh si mayat dan Akashi. Yah tau sendiri lah siapa yang minta makan pake bahasa gak sopan gitu -_-

"Ara, Kaga-chin berpikiran sama denganku" ucap Murasakibara dan langsung meper meper ke Kagami. Apa maksudnya coba bang Mura? Author diselingkuhin gitu? *pundung* *author di iket*

"Kalau begitu aku dan Tetsuya akan membeli makan malam, kalian tunggu saja di sini" ucap Akashi dan menarik Kuroko keluar dari ruangan itu

Semuanya (minus Murasakibara) cengo ditinggal emak mereka *plak*. Mulai deh tuh pada mikir macem macem. Tapi tidak ada yang berani mengungkapkan itu. Semuanya hanya berandai-andai dengan tampang bego *ampuuun*. Bisa terdengar backsound angin berhembus *kaya yang di anime anime maksudnya ._.

"Hem... aku mulai bet piling dech ceman ceman" ucap Kise tiba tiba dengan lebay overload -_-

"Sudahlah, aku ingin cari angin sebentar" ucap Midorima. Padahal kalo di dalam ruangan itu kaga ada angin bakal mati semua kan? Maklum Midorima lagi shock gara gara bukunya di makan Kagami (?)

"..." titik titik itu berasal dari Midorima yang speechless di depan pintu. Mukanya tambah pucat

"Midorimacchi kenapa?" tanya Kise heran

"Kita bakal mampus..." jawab Midorima

"Oi Midorima, kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanya Aomine

"Soalnya..." ucap Midorima ngegantung. Muka orang orang yang di dalam ruangan itu lagi di zoom in zoom out sama kamera, sinetron banget kan -_-"

Belum sempat Midorima ngelanjutin adegan tegangnya, lampu di ruangan itu udah mati nyala mati nyala. Semua langsung panik. Kise langsung ngibrit ke Aomine yang mulutnya udah berbusa sambil kejang kejang. Kagami loncat dari ranjangnya dan langsung ngumpet di belakang Murasakibara. Muehehe... tinggal Midorima yang bakal jejeritan kaya orang kesetanan *author ketawa setan*. Kita liat aja tsunderenya Midorima bakal gimana

"EMAK, TOLONG GUE! GUE GAK MAU MATI SEKARANG!" ternyata Midorima udah gak peduli sama yang namanya tsundere, dia lebih milih idup. Kau bijak, Midorima...

Bagus sekali. Lampu telah mati total. Hening sejenak dari suara teriakan Midorima. Apakah dia balik lagi ke bentuk tsundere?. Ternyata tidak, dia udah semaput di depan pintu gara gara ngerasain sesuatu yang basah di kakinya.

"Midorimacchi...?"

"Midorima?"

"Oi Midorima?"

"Mido-chin?"

"HUWEEE EMAAAAK!" teriak Midorima sambi nyakar nyakar pintu di depannya. Dia gak berani datengin teman-temannya yang ada di pojok ruangan

"AOMINECCHI!" kali ini Kise yang refleks neriakin nama orang yang paling deket dengannya sekarang. Seseorang atau lebih tepatnya 'sesuatu' menyentuh lengannya. Kise gak kalah heboh sama Midorima, dia mulai mukul mukul semua yang ada di depannya. Padahal Aomine yang ada di depannya =_=

Ah, kabar Kagami dan Murasakibara belum terlihat. Kagami terlihat sangat tenang memakan roti yang diberikan Murasakibara. Dua orang ini malah asik makan sementara teman-temannya udah harus di bawa ke UGD. Lampu menyala bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu keramat. Akashi senyum senyum gaje ngeliat teman-temannya. Kuroko langsung manggil dokter bedah jantung ngeliat semuanya sekarat. Apa hubungannya bang Kuro? -_-"

"Atsushi, Taiga, segera sadarkan teman-temanmu" perintah Akashi

Baru saja Kagami dan Murasakibara ingin bergerak, semua yang tadi sekarat telah segar kembali, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Oi Kuroko, apa kau yang membangunkan mereka?" tanya Kagami takjub dengan keajaiban yang terjadi di depannya. Iye lah, namanya juga Kiseki no Sedai, gimane sih -_-

"Tentu saja Kagami-kun" ucap Kuroko dengan bangga

"Kuro-chin hebat sekali" ucap Murasakibara sambil ngemil lagi

Wajah Kuroko udah di keliatan banget bunga-bunganya. Semacem jual mahal, poker face-nya tetep aja di pasang. Kise yang nyadar Kuroko sebenernya pengen nyengir lebar, mulai ngeluarin kamera dan udah stand by di depan Kuroko. Aomine sama Kagami udah mantengin momen langka itu dari tadi

"Saatnya makan~" ucap Murasakibara membuka bungkusan yang dibawa Akashi

3 orang tadi langsung ninggalin tempat mereka. Ngantri nungguin jatah dari Akashi. Dan betapa sayangnya, Kuroko yang udah gak tahan langsung nyengir selebar lebarnya. Momen yang ditungguin Kise, Aomine, sama Kagami lewat gitu aja. Tapi ternyata ada satu orang yang ngeliat Kuroko nyengir. Kacamatanya langsung pecah saat melihat Kuroko yang terkenal dengan poker face-nya nyengir lebar gitu. Yah siapa lagi di ruangan itu yang pake kacamata selain makhluk ijo tsundere satu itu

"Shintarou, kau tidak ingin makan?" tanya Akashi melihat Midorima yang mulutnya kebuka lebar

"Oi Midorima, cepat makan sebelum dingin" panggil Aomine sambil menyodorkan makanan

"Ehm tidak. Aku ingin keluar dahulu" ucap Midorima yang udah waras lagi

"Apa Midorimacchi baik baik saja?" tanya Kise

"Entahlah" jawab Kagami

"Oh ya Aka-chin, apa kau tau siapa yang menyebabkan kejadian-kejadian aneh itu?" tanya Murasakibara tiba tiba

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Atsushi" ucap Akashi. Kaga ada yang bakal percaya bang, muka lu keliatan banget bohongnya =_=

"Lalu, yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya Kagami, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara bersamaan. Kenapa semuanya bisa percaya?! *gantung diri di pohon toge*

"Memangnya tadi ada apa Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko pada Kise

"Kurokocchi, kau seharusnya tadi ada di sampingku! Aku takut banget bla...bla...bla..." jawab Kise

"Kagami-kun, tadi ada?" tanya Kuroko menghiraukan Kise yang gak jawab pertanyaannya dan malah ngoceh dengan nada lebay yang ngeselin

"Tadi gue makan roti yang di kasih Murasakibara, enak banget sumpah" jawab Kagami. Yang satu ini malah nyeritain roti -_-

"Aomine-kun, apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Kuroko lagi. Udah ada siku siku tanda kesal di jidatnya

Aomine bukanna jawab, malah kejang kejang. Segitu takutnya kah Aomine Daiki sang Ace dari Kiseki no Sedai ini? *facepalm*

"Murasakibara-kun, kuharap kau bisa menjawabku" ucap Kuroko pada pilihan terakhir

Murasakibara mulai ngoceh tentang kejadian ajaib bin serem tadi. Walaupun ngomong dengan gak niat, lumayan lengkap loh ceritanya *promosi

"Tetsuya, cepat panggil Shintarou kemari" perintah Akashi

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah di sini. Untuk apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Midorima yang baru muncul dari teko aladin (?)

"Tolong jaga mereka, aku akan pergi sebentar" ucap Akashi

"Kau kira aku tempat penitipan anak?" tanya Midorima kesal. Tanpa mendengarkannya, Akashi terus berlalu meninggalkan ruangan nista tersebut

"Hei, aku merasa sepertinya ditinggal oleh Akashi bukanlah ide bagus" ucap Kagami

"Tentu saja, karena kita akan mengalami hal menegangkan seperti tadi" ucap Murasakibara sambil makan potato chips. Ga nyadar dia kalo ucapannya baru aja buat teman-temannya (minus Kuroko) gemetaran

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TeBeCe~**

**hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya minna-san, author terharu sekaleh *berlinang air mata* *halah***

**maap previewnya jelek, itu tengah malem nulisnya langsung di publish ._.**

**dan tolong jangan bingung kalo genrenya tiba tiba jadi horor, author sendiri juga bingung soalnya -_-**

**maap juga kalo lama apdetnya, author emang tukang ngaret -u-**

**maap juga kalo author kebanyakan minta maap, ketularan Sakurai kali -,- **

**so minna-san, reviewnya di tunggu, tapi jangan pedes pedes ya, yang asin aja lebih enak '-'**


	3. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Kemping Dahsyat ala Akashi**

**Warning : Humor fail, gaje, typo(s), dan beberapa OOC -_-**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik author somplak ini**

**yosh akhirnya apdet -_-**

**maap chap ini epic delay, biasa author sibuk #alesan**

**muehehehe, author emang pengen menistakan Midorima, makanya author buat OOC XD *ditimpuk***

**dan sekali lagi author ingatkan, humor di sini fail, terserah readers mau baca ato kaga -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

[Flashback]

_"Hei, aku merasa sepertinya ditinggal oleh Akashi bukanlah ide bagus" ucap Kagami_

_"Tentu saja, kita akan mengalami hal menegangkan seperti tadi" ucap Murasakibara sambil makan potato chips. Ga nyadar dia kalo ucapannya baru aja buat teman-temannya (minus Kuroko) gemetaran_

[End]

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mu-mu-mu—"

"Kise-kun, apa kau mual?" tanya Kuroko memotong ucapan Kise

"Bukan begitu Kurokocchi!" ucap Kise kesal karena dikira mual. Diminumnya teh panas permberian Akashi untuk menurunkan emosinya

"Kau hamil?!" sahut Kagami tiba tiba

BRUSH! *Ao : suara apaan noh?* *author : kaga tau juga -_-*

"Heh! Apaan sih lo Kise?! Basah nih baju yang baru gue beli di Papua kemaren!" ucap Kagami misuh misuh karena datangnya hujan lokal dari Kise. Kasian amat, udah panas, bau lagi tuh :v

"Papua? Celana rumput?" tanya Aomine yang udah siap ngakak

"Bukan! Ah kalian pada gak tau mode!" ucap Kagami langsung muter muter ala balet keseleo

"Woi! Gue mau lanjutin dialog gue nih!" ucap Kise tiba-tiba. Dikira lagi maen pilem apa pake dialog segala

"Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan" ucap Aomine dan Kagami serempak

"Mu-mu-mu—"

"Kise-kun, apa kau mual?" tanya Kuroko memotong ucapan Kise

"Kurokocchi jangan bilang gitu dong! Entar jadi balik ke awal nih" ucap Kise yang udah mewek

"Hai'. Silahkan lanjutkan" ucap Kuroko

"Mu-Murasakibaracchi, kau b-bohong kan?" tanya Kise yang akhirnya bisa ngomong dengan lengkap

"Tidak Kise-chin" jawab Murasakibara

"Sebenarnya aku sependapat dengan Murasakibara" ucap Midorima tiba-tiba. Membuat suasana di ruangan itu kembali tegang

"Se-sebaiknya kita pergi ke luar saja" ucap Kagami yang udah mulai keringetan. Tanpa terasa ruangan itu udah banjir sama keringatnya Kagami

"Ba-baiklah. Siapa yang akan mengecek pintunya?" tanya Aomine yang bisa buat gempa Cuma gara gara badannya yang gemetaran dengan gak nyantai

Semua tangan menunjuk ke satu orang yang sama. Yang ditunjuk langsung pura pura pingsan, tapi langsung bangun lagi saat mau dikasih kaos kakinya Aomine yang belom dicuci 1 bulan *dicekek*

"Kise"

"Kise-kun"

"Kise-chin"

Ucap semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan dengan kompak

"Aduh aku mual" ucap Kise dan langsung mlipir ke wc

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus mengecek pintu itu" ucap Aomine dan menarik kerah baju Kise

Dengan sukarela-terpaksa- akhirnya Kise maju untuk mengecek pintu. Sebenernya di pintu kaga ada apa apa. Cuman gegara kejadian Midorima semua pada takut untuk ngedeketin pintu -_-

.

Cklek (pintu ceritanya)

.

Pintu terbuka

"Ki-kita selamat..." ucap Kise terbata

"Ho-HOREE!" seru Kagami, Kise, dan Aomine. Midorima mukanya udah sumringah banget, tapi gara gara diliatin Murasakibara sama Kuroko, gak jadi deh. Ah penonton kecewa -_-

"Ayo kita pergi selama tidak ada Akashi!" ucap Aomine semangat 45

"Tapi kita harus kembali sebelum keduluan Akashi" ucap Midorima mengingatkan

"Jika tidak kita akan mendapat hadiah dari Aka-chin" lanjut Murasakibara

"Udahlah, emangnya mau kejadian kaya tadi keulang lagi? Mana sekarang udah tengah malam" ucap Kagami

"Baiklah, setidaknya kita mencari angin sejenak" ucap Midorima

Kelima orang itu pun keluar dari kuburan #eh. Untuk mengobrol santai dan melupakan kejadian menyeramkan yang membayangi mereka. Tanpa tau apa jadinya ruangan itu bila ditinggalkan tanpa penghuni #plak

.

.

**SKIP**

.

.

"Tadaima~" ucap Kise sambil membuka pintu kamar mayat lebar lebar

"Lu kira ini rumah?" ucap Kagami yang kedengeran sensi banget kaya lagi dateng bulan *digantung*

"Ah iya aku lupa" ucap Kise dan memasuki kamar mayat dengan riang. Udah lupa dengan takutnya

"Hei, bukankah kasur kasur ini menjadi lebih rapi dari tadi?" tanya Aomine melihat deretan kasur yang sekarang kinclong bling bling

"Ara, tumben Aomine-chin memperhatikan hal hal detail seperti itu" ucap Murasakibara merasakan kejanggalan pada kalimat Aomine

"Mungkin dia sudah tobat" ucap Midorima. Nyambung kemane lu? -_-

"Tapi si Ahomine benar. Kasur di sini menjadi rapi" uucap Kagami yang setuju dengan Aomine

"Tumben Aomine-kun pintar" ucap Kuroko membuat sang Ace tersenyum yang lebarnya di luar batas kewajaran. Ckckck, author prihatin kalo mulutnya sobek... *muka sedih*

Kise yang tadinya ikut memperhatikan kasur langsung melesat menuju wc. Kebelet bab kali xD

DUAK!

Terdengar sebuah suara durian jatoh #plak. Rupanya Kise terjatuh dengan pose yang greget sekali sodara sodara!. Berdiri dengan menggunakan lutut dan kepala yang tersandar di lantai dengan indahna membuat sang model ganteng ini nungging, sekali lagi, NUNGGING! *dilempar panci*

"Bwakaka, kau lagi ngapain Kise?" tawa Aomine cetar membahana badai tsunami lumpur lapindo gempa— *author dibekep*

"Ukh, ittai" ucap Kise tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Ternyata ia menikmati posisinya sekarang ini

"Daijoubu desuka Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko berbaik hati

"Huwee Kurokocchi! Ta-ta-tadi ada tangan yang megang kakiku!" ucap Kise gemetaran sambil mewek sama Kuroko

"Mungkin Kise-chin hanya berhalusinasi" ucap Murasakibara menyarankan alasan yang logis

"Tidak! Aku lihat sendiri ada kaki yang megang megang kaki mulusku!" jawab Kise. Dasar, lagi mewek sempet aje narsis -_-

"Lebih baik kau ke wc dulu saja, bukannya tadi kau kebelet? Sekalian renungkan kejadian ini" ucap Midorima. Kayaknya bakat jadi ustad nih, ceramah mulu

Kise yang keinget sama panggilan alamnya tadi langsung pergi ke wc. Sesaat setelah terdengar pintu wc terbuka, jeritan Kise terdengar

"GYAAAA!" teriak Kise heboh

"Oi Kise, kau kenapa?" tanya Kagami segera menuju wc dan langsung diikuti yang lain untuk menengok keadaan Kise

"Eh...?" hanya kata itu yang terucap saat melihat wc yang kosong melompong

"Kemana Kise?" tanya Aomine cengo

"Kise-chin~ apa kau sedang bersembunyi?" panggil Murasakibara sambil nengok ke dalem kloset. Dih jangan sampe Kise beneran di sana *tebar kembang 7 rupa*

"Ano Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun tidak mungkin ada di sana" ucap Kuroko mengembalikan Murasakibara kembali ke jalan yang benar #halah

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali. Mungkin Kise hanya ingin bermain sembunyi-sembunyian" ucap Midorima. Ketauan banget kan suka main sembunyi-sembunyi -_-

Kagami yang gemetaran tanpa pikir panjang menerima usul dari Midorima dan duduk manis di sudut ruangan. Aomine yang akhirnya mengkeret takut diculik juga langsung buru buru ngekorin Kagami. Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang malas mencari Kise juga kembali ke alam masing masing #plak

"Aku akan keluar sebentar" ucap Midorima memecah keheningan dan langsung meninggalkan anak anak asuhnya *ditimpuk Mido*

"Hei, aku berpikir kalau kita tidak seharusnya berpencar" ucap Kagami sambil menatap kepergian Midorima ke sisi yang di atas *dirajam*

"Benar sekali" tambah Aomine

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Mido-chin kembali" ucap Murasakibara. Tumben amat sampean rajin. Mari kita beri applause yang meriah! #halah

Suasana hening menunggu kembalinya Murasakibara. Sepertinya mereka benar benar takut sekarang *ketawa setan*. Eh, minus Kuroko ding. Dia diem karena emang males ngomong -_-

"Aneh, Mido-chin tidak ada jejaknya sama sekali" ucap Murasakibara yang dateng dengan muka bingung bin cengo

"Eh?" kembali kata ini terucap dari mulut dua cowok ganteng dan berbadan besar. Sementara yang satu tetap dengan pokerface

"Sumpah, inyong kagak boong!" ucap Murasakibara yang OOC mendadak -_-

"Murasakibara-kun sakit?" tanya Kuroko melihat Murasakibara jadi alay. Kena virus Kise tuh

"Ara, Kuro-chin mengkhawatirkanku rupanya" ucap Murasakibara yang udah balik jadi waras lagi *digebuk*

"Woy Murasakibara, gak usah geer deh!" sahut Kagami

"Oi Tetsu, kau sebenarnya khawatir padaku kan?" tanya Aomine kelewat geer

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengkhawatirkan siapa pun" ucap Kuroko memecah masalah yang ada. Kayaknya orang di ruangan itu pengen banget ya diperhatiin sama my Kuroko~ *diiket*

Kagami dan Aomine langsung mingkem denger pernyataan tegas dari sang bayangan. Murasakibara tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kuroko dan langsung deket deket sama Kuroko. Kayaknya Murasakibara emang yang paling geer deh *facepalm*

"Aku mau tidur saja, jangan ganggu!" ucap Kagami dan berbaring di salah satu ranjang

"Hei, gimana kalau kita tinggal dia?" tanya Aomine dan menyeringai

"Ayo" ucap Kuroko cepat. Untuk pertama kalinya wajah Kuroko berbinar binar kaya gini -_-

"Woy Murasakibara, mau ikut?" tawar Aomine yang udah nyengir nyengir gaje ngebayangin reaksi Kagami pas bangun di alam berbeda *dirajam*

"Tidak, aku lebih memilih makan di sini" ucap Murasakibara dan mengambil beberapa makanan dari tasnya

"Baiklah. Ayo Tetsu" ucap Aomine dan menarik Kuroko keluar

.

.

**SKIP**

.

.

"Sepertinya Kagami udah bangun. Ayo kita kembali" ucap Aomine

Aomine dan Kuroko memasuki ruangan nista yang mereka tempati. Terlihat sebuah gundukan di salah satu ranjang. Sepertinya Kagami masih tertidur dengan menenggelamkan dirinya di laut hindia #eh ke dalam selimut

"Oi!" seru Aomine dan membuka selimut yang menutupi Kagami

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu pas gue tidur!" bentak Kagami setelah melihat kalau pasangan abadinya yang mengganggu *dijitak Kagami*. Oke karena author udah dijitak, bakal author perjelas kalau maksudnya itu pasangan sehidup semati #plak sepasang musuh yang bener

"Ampuni aku ibunda!" ucap Aomine gak nyambung -_-

"Kau akan kukutuk!"sahut Kagami semakin gaje

"Tidak! Jangan!" ucap Aomine yang udah jerit jerit kaya ibu ibu yang lagi dijambret preman pasar *digampar*

"Etto Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau Murasakibara-kun tidak ada di sini?" tanya Kuroko mengembalikan Kagami dan Aomine ke kepercayaan masing masing (?)

"Eh?" Oke, kita udah denger kata ini 3 kali dari si merah dan si biru. Yang gak kreatip itu sape ya? Mereka atau author? Lupain aja -_- *ditendang reader*

"Apa kita perlu memanggil Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan pokerface yang selalu ada tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat. Harusnya kenalan dong, kaarena ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa tak kenal maka tak sayang! Maka dari— *author dibekep*

"Ide bagus, ayo kita pergi mencarinya" ucap Kagami menyetujui

"Tapi kita harus kemana?" tanya Aomine mengingatkan bahwa keberadaan Akashi tidak diketahui. Kagami yang teringat fakta itu langsung nangis darah karena secercah harapan yang baru saja ditemukannya menghilang #halah

"Mari kita tanyakan pada peta!" ucap Kuroko memecah keheningan

"Kuroko, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami langsung memeriksa jidat Kuroko *ciee* *author diinjek*

Kuroko tidak menjawab dan hanya menunjukkan sebuah kertas di tangannya. Hening. Tiba-tiba...

"Aku peta aku peta aku peta aku peta! Mau kemana kita?" kertas yang ada di tangan Kuroko mengeluarkan mata dan mulut. Bernyanyi sambil menari bersama Kuroko yang badannya udah gak kebentuk gaje *dibunuh Kuroko*

Kagami sama Aomine speechless ngeliat Kuroko yang joget gak jelas dengan pokerface super ngeselin di saat kaya gini. Mereka lagi panik nyari Akashi tapi yang satu ini malah kena virus dora

"Oi Kagami mending kita tinggalin aje dia" ucap Aomine yang keringetnya udah segede biji durian #plak

"Ayo" jawab Kagami cepat. Mukanya horor banget ngeliatin Kuroko. Ah my Kuroko bukan setan kok~ *digebuk*

Kagami dan Aomine dengan langkah yang kelewat cepat segera pergi dari ruangan aneh itu. Mereka udah sampe di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Masing masing pada ngekhayal kenapa my Kuroko bisa kaya gitu. Gak sadar kalo muka tegang mereka udah bikin anak anak yang lewat pada nangis

"Eh, gue mau ke water closet dulu" ucap Aomine tiba-tiba

"Water closet apaan?" tanya Kagami bingung

"Dasar kaga gaul, itu kata lainnya wc" ucap Aomine

"Bilang aje jamban kenapa" sahut Kagami dengan muka antara polos dan bego

"Tunggu bentar ya" ucap Aomine yang mukanya udah pucat. Awas celananya keburu basah tuh *disepak Ao*

"Jangan lama—" ucapan Kagami terputus saat melihat Aomine udah gak ada di sampingnya. Hayoloh ngomong sendiri, hati hati ditangkep ama petugas RSJ ya bang Kagami

Kagami hanya menunggu kembalinya Aomine dengan muka bengong

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

"Ahomine lama amat, gue bab kaga selama ini" ucap Kagami yang mulai ngedumel. Padahal Alex yang tinggal sama dia sering ngantri di wc sampe satu jam -_-. Dengan muka kesal ia menyusul rivalnya ke hadapan yang Mahakuasa #plak

"Oi Ahomine!" teriak Kagami di dalam wc laki-laki

Hening...

"Ahomine?" teriakan Kagami mulai mengecil. Dibukanya pintu wc satu persatu

Sepi. Wc itu bagaikan kamar nista yang ditempatinya bersama anggota Kisedai. Pucat. Kagami mual mual. Hamil? Mungkin *dibunuh*

"Kuroko..." ucap Kagami teringat pada bayangannya yang masih berada di kamar mayat itu

Kagami mulai berlari. Terus berlari sampai ke ujung dunia. Mencari Kuroko. Bahkan ke neraka pun Kagami rela demi mencari Kuroko #halah

"Kuroko!" teriak Kagami sambil membuka pintu dengan keras. Biar mirip jagoan di pilem pilem gitu

*backsound angin*

"Gue sendirian? Sumpeh lo? Ciyus miapah?" ucap Kagami mulai OOC

"EMAAK!" Kagami mulai jerit jerit sambil nangis kejer. Dimohon warga Jakarta dan sekitarnya untuk mengantisipasi terjadinya banjir dadakan

"EMAAK! TEMENIN GUEHH!" Kagami nangis sepilu-pilunya

.

PTASS PTASS *Aka : apa ini?* *author : gak tau*

.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Kagamicchi!" ucap Kise yang muncul dari toilet sambil membawa sebuah kamera

Kagami menatap anggota Kisedai dengan tatapan berbesi-besi *Kaga : maksud loh?* *author : karena berkaca-kaca udah mainstream*

"Maafkan aku Taiga karena sudah membuatmu ketakutan" ucap Akashi dan tersenyum *fangirl nosebleed*

"Omedetou Kagami-kun" ucap Kuroko yang menyalami Kagami dengan santun #plak

"Selamat Kagachin~" ucap Murasakibara sambil nyolek nyolek kue yang dibawa Akashi

"Omedetou Kagami" ucap Midorima dari kejauhan karena gengsi yang terlalu tinggi. Dasar tsundere -_-

"Yo selamat Kagami, semoga kau cepat mati" ucap Aomine sambil melempar puluhan telur ke kepala Kagami

"Ka-kalian..." ucap Kagami terbata

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Kagamicchi" ucap Kise sambil kibas poni

"Ta-tapi..." Kagami tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ulang tahunku yang sebenarnya besok" ucap Kagami dengan muka hampir mewek

.

SIIING~

.

"Heh?" sekarang 6 laki-laki ganteng yang ada di sana pada cengo

"BWAKAKAKA!" tawa Aomine pecah. Air mata terlihat di ujung matanya

"Pfft" Kuroko menahan tawanya dan memberi puk puk gratis pada Kagami

"K-Kagamicchi... BAKA!" ucap Kise diiringi tawa ala nenek nenek perawan #plak

"Ara, Kaga-chin. Aku turut berduka" ucap Murasakibara sambil makan kue yang disediakan

Midorima? Tidak ada komentar dari Midorima? Oh, dia sedang duduk di pojok ruangan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Tsk dasar tsundere, ketawa aja kaya Aomine kenapa -_-

"Taiga, kami tau ulang tahunmu yang sebenarnya besok. Ini sebenarnya kue untuk kita bergadang sampai pagi" ucap Akashi dengan senyum setannya

"Heh?" kali ini Kagami yang mengeluarkan kata itu. Dasar jodoh sama Kisedai *digiles*

"Kau pikir kami merayakan ulang tahunmu?" tanya Aomine dengan muka mengejek

"Tentu saja tidak! Huh, aku sudah menduga ini!" ucap Kagami

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Taiga?" tanya Akashi. Ehem Akashi, polos dan bego itu beda tipis loh *author kena gunting*

"Aku kasihan pada Kagamicchi. Lebih baik kita lupakan saja kejadian ini" ucap Kise sok bijak

"Sebelum Kise-kun berkata seperti itu, sebaiknya kau hapus dulu foto wajah mewek Kagami-kun" ucap Kuroko mengingatkan

"Heh? Yang mana?" tanya Kise. Jangan pura pura bego deh. Eh, emang bego ya? *digampar*

"Sudahlah, aku juga kasihan pada Kagami" ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Udah gak mules lagi bang? *Mido : urusai!*

"Karena masalah sudah selesai, lebih baik kita makan kuenya~" ucap Murasakibara

"Aku membawa kue itu memang untuk kalian. Silahkan saja dimakan untuk menunggu esok hari" ucap Akashi

Semua pun memakan kue yang dibawa Akashi penuh dengan suka cita. Kejadian menyeramkan sebelumnya sudah terlupa begitu saja. Ruangan menjadi sangat ramai dengan berbagai suara

"Ini baru terasa seperti kemping!" seru Kagami senang

"Benar! Tumben sekali kau pintar Bakagami" ucap Aomine menyetujui

"Aku memang pintar, Ahomine!" ucap Kagami. Dan kembali dimulai pertengkaran yang entah sudah keberapa. Kedua ace ini saling jambak-jambakan kaya cewek lagi berantem di tipi #halah

"Ne Aka-chin, aku penasaran. Apa kau yang menyebabkan kejadian-kejadian mistis itu?" tanya Murasakibara

"Benar sekali, kau tampak mencurigakan" ucap Midorima membenarkan

"Eeeehh~ jangan ngomongin itu lagi dong ssu~!" rengek Kise bagaikan anak yang mau dibuang ibunya *dilempar dinamit*

"Kalian benar, Shintarou dan Atsushi. Bukan aku namanya jika tidak ada kejadian dahsyat" ucap Akashi tanpa menyadari kalau ada dua sosok yang ingin membunuhnya. Tapi sayang kedua sosok itu (yang kita ketahui sebagai Kagami dan Aomine) terlanjur kena lemparan jitu gunting milik Akashi

"Siapa yang menganggu kami? Pasti suruhanmu kan?" tanya Midorima dengan tatapan setajam silet. Sebuah kotak mencurigakan terlihat di depan mata Midorima, dan dalam sepersekian detik tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi puppy eyes saat sebuah gunting terlihat dari celah kotak itu. Mido-tan payah! *dirajam*

"Mereka adalah anak anak kelas satu dari Teikou" ucap Akashi tenang

"Kau memperbudak mereka?" tanya Kagami horor

"Huweee kouhaiku yang manis dan cantik telah berubah status menjadi budak Akashicchi!" Kise udah nangis kejer cuma gara gara mendengar ucapan bodoh dari orang yang tentunya juga bodoh *author dicekek* alias Bakagami

"Kau berisik sekali Ryouta. Dan Taiga, aku tidak memperbudak mereka. Mereka sangat menghormatiku, jadi kuperintahkan mereka untuk melakukan tugas mulia ini" jawab Akashi

_Apa maksudmu dengan 'tugas mulia'?!_ seru sebuah suara dari benak si duo bodoh dan sesosok makhluk tsundere

"Lalu mereka kemana?" tanya Murasakibara

"Mereka sudah pergi ke 'rumah masa depan'" ucap Akashi sambil tertawa setan

_Kau membunuh mereka?! _Kali ini terdengar jeritan pilu dari hati ketiga orang yang tadi sudah disebutkan

"Rumah masa depan yang kumaksud adalah rumah impian mereka. Aku memberi mereka sebuah rumah impian bersama. Jadi, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu Shintarou, Daiki, dan Taiga" ucap Akashi. Merah biru hijau menjadi pucat bersama, membentuk sebuah harmoni yang sangat indah #halah

"Akashicchi baik sekali~" ucap Kise yang kagum dengan kebaikan hati seorang Akashi Seijuuro

"Apa mereka semua sudah pulang Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam saja

"Kuro-chin terlihat cemas" ucap Murasakibara sambil memasang wajah heran

"Tentu saja Tetsuya, ada apa?" tanya Akashi yang juga merasakan kecemasan anak kesayangannya itu #plak

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat seseorang memasuki wc saat kita semua sedang berkumpul" ucap Kuroko tenang

.

.

HENING~

.

.

"Eh?" kita bertemu lagi dengan kata ini pemirsah~ *ditabok* bahkan Murasakibara dan Akashi pun ikut berucap

Muka makhluk laskar pelangi (tanpa Kuroko, Murasakibara, Akashi) yang ada di dalam ruangan itu berubah menjadi warna yang sama, yaitu... JENG JENG JENG! *dilempar panci* menjadi putih! Bahkan Aomine yang kita ketahui memiliki kulit keturunan suku aborigin menjadi Shiromine. Kise sudah memejamkan mata untuk selamanya #plak. Tapi entah kenapa ada air yang mengalir di pipi pemuda kuning itu. Oh, rupanya ia menangis dalam keadaan pingsan. Midorima udah nangis dengan khidmat (?) sambil megang pisau di dekat pergelangan tangannya. Mau bunuh diri ceritanya. Murasakibara tetep pasang muka tenang tapi udah mlipir mlipir ke Akashi

"Se-se-se" Kagami tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi karena terlalu syok. Keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Mandi bang? *ditimpuk*

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang kalau kalian merasa takut seperti itu" ucap Akashi disambut wajah haru yang lain

"Bukankah tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit sebelum jam 8 pagi?" ucap Kuroko membuyarkan setitik harapan #halah

"Sekarang jam..." wajah Kise berubah horor ketika melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan angka 2

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja?" usul Murasakibara

"Y-ya. Le-lebih ba-baik kita ti-tidur s-s-saja" ucap Kagami terbata. Gaswat! Kagami terserang virus gagap! Mari kita kuburkan segera! *digampar*

Akhirnya semua tidur dengan harmonis~. Tunggu, ada yang aneh. Masing-masing memiliki ekspresi khawatir dan cemas. Ada yang kening berkerut, mulut monyong monyong, tangan membentuk pis, telunjuk di depan bibir *Ao : lu kira mau poto?* *Author : oh iye, hilap*. Pokoknya semua membentuk ekspresi yang kalo diliat bakal membuat mual-mual, demam, pilek, keguguran, dan— *dibekep*. Mari kita skip saja bagian membosankan ini -_-

.

**PAGI**

.

Siiiing~ hening. Ruangan itu sangat tenang. Wait, hening? HENING? HENING?! #plak. Jika ruangan itu hening, kemanakah makhluk-makhluk pelangi yang tertidur lelap itu? Pulang? Entahlah, hanya sang Mahakuasa yang tau *dirajam*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**akhinya end juga pemirsah~ *tebar kembang***

**bagaimana bagaimana? apakah memuaskan? **

**author sampe banting tulang, merelakan jiwa dan raga untuk menyelesaikan fic abal ini! *lebay*  
**

**dan terakhir, author minta reivewnya, jangan pedes pedes ya, cabenya 2 doang :v**


End file.
